


still early out in cali baby (don’t you want to rally again)

by fersurebud



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, dumb fluff, sometimes stupid and cute are enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fersurebud/pseuds/fersurebud
Summary: If Mitch was being honest, he wasn’t 100% sure how they’d ended up at his place. But he was glad they had.
Relationships: Mitch Marner/William Nylander
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	still early out in cali baby (don’t you want to rally again)

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask where this came from, I don't know either 
> 
> title: leave the night on - sam hunt
> 
> unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own

If Mitch was being honest, he wasn’t 100% sure how they’d ended up at his place. But he was glad they had. 

It’d been a great win. Saturday night and they’d fucking killed the Habs. There was a glint in Keefe‘s eye as he told them all to, “enjoy their night”. As he walked out of the room, Tavares stood up, “you heard the man, let’s fuckin’ go!” They made their way somewhere downtown and Muzz yelled something about shots. Mitch hadn't had a chance to move when Auston and Mo started shoving the guys towards the bar. 

After that, the memories get a little less clear. He remembered dancing with Sandin and Liljegren to some Eurotrash techno, taking more shots with Mo, and “helping” Freddie talk to some girls at the bar. After being shooed away by a very grouchy Fred, Mitch found Willy laid out in a booth, humming Queen to himself. Sometime after that, they were in an uber back to Mitch’s. 

Mitch remembered laughing as Willy filled him in on what he had missed away from the booth — apparently, Zach had needed help crafting a “happy birthday” text to his mom, something Dermy and him were more than happy to assist with. Squished together — cars this small shouldn’t be allowed to be ubers, he thought to himself — Mitch could feel Willy’s thigh pressed against him, warmth radiating between them. Mitch was a cuddly drunk, his head on Willy’s shoulder, babbling incoherently. 

“I could really go for some mcdick’s right now. Probably because I’m drunk but that’s fine. Just don’t tell John though, I don’t think he’d approve. But then I’ve totally seen him eat a burger. Maybe it was one of those beyond meat burgers. I’ve never had one but I heard they’re good. Willy are you listening to me?” Mitch angled his head so he could properly see Willy. He had his head pressed against the window, looking as though he was lost in thought. In the light of the street lamps, Mitch was pretty sure Willy was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. 

“Hey,” Mitch nudged Willy as the Uber pulled in front of Mitch’s building. “You good man?”

Willy turned to look at Mitch, a smirk playing on the corners of his mouth. 

“What the fuck is mcdicks, Mitch?” 

“Fucking McDonalds man! I’ve seen your condo, I know you don’t live under a rock! How the fuck don’t know you mcdicks?” 

“We call it Donken in Sweden,” Willy laughed. 

“Donken,” Mitch repeatedly thoughtfully, as they entered the building. “Am I saying it right? Donken. It’s weird.” 

“You just called it mcdicks, that’s way weirder.” 

“We’re polling the team tomorrow,” Mitch laughed unlocking his door. “See who’s weirder.” 

“Sure Mitch, whatever you say,” Willy smiled. That’s what Mitch loved about Willy — he was never harsh or negative, he was just so happy and easy. Time with Willy wasn’t exhausting, he wasn’t judgemental of Mitch’s immaturity or supposed inability to take anything seriously. He just enjoyed Mitch’s company, enjoyed making Mitch smile — and Mitch loved to return the favour. 

“Hey, come dance with me,” Mitch said, turning on his Bluetooth speaker. He’d found an early 2000s throwback he knew would make Willy laugh. As the Backstreet Boys blasted through the condo, Willy smiled as he danced towards him, shaking his hips in a way that wasn’t _not sexy_. Mitch laughed, throwing his head back as Willy put his hands on his hips. 

“You need to loosen up,” Willy said, moving Mitch’s hips on beat for him. His fingers lightly grazed Mitch’s sides, sending shivers down Mitch’s spine. Willy’s eyes were sparkling as he ran a hand through his hair. It looked so soft and inviting, Mitch couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and running his own hand through. Willy smiled, grabbing Mitch’s other hand. 

“Come here,” he said softly, pulling Mitch in for an equally soft kiss. 

Like Mitch had said, if he was being honest, he wasn’t 100% sure how they’d ended up at his place. But he was glad they had.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @fersurebud - let me know you found me via ao3 :))


End file.
